The present invention relates to a fluid friction clutch of the general type disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 28 14 608.
In fluid friction clutches of this type, the force is transferred from the driving to the driven part by means of the shear forces of a viscous medium. In the working range of the clutch, the ratio of the driven to the driving rotational speed is always less than 1, due to slippage between the drive disk and driven housing. It has heretofore been impossible to obtain an increase in the driven rotational speed with this coupling principle.